Anya, Anya
by xMirror-Mirrorx
Summary: /Anya, Anya, Oh so scary, How does your garden grow?/ "Emily felt nauseated; she almost fainted but managed to scream." Nyotalia. Rated T for language and minor blood/gore.


_Hey, hey :) Look who it is? XD_

_So yeah, I have no idea what possessed me to right this. It just popped into my head when I started to sing 'Mary, Mary'. o3o_

_I always had this head canon that Russia/Ivan used to have a 'limb/corpse' garden when he was Soviet Russia. And it's a crazy head canon, I know! o.e_

_I'm not happy with it really...but I thought I had to give you something! (Working on Chapter1 of IAH...but got distracted by this XD)_

_First time writing Nyotalia! *is happy*_

**Title: **Anya, Anya

**Song:** _Mary, Mary, Quite contrary_

**Rating: **T for language and minor blood/gore

**Characters: **Emily (fem!America), Anya (fem!Russia), Alice (fem!England), Maddie (fem!Canada), Dmitry (male!Ukraine), Nikolai (male!Belarus)

**Pairings:** Minor US/Viet (Can be seen as RusAme)

**Warnings: **Minor language, minor blood/gore

**I do not own Hetalia, its characters or the nursery rhyme 'Mary, Mary'**

* * *

><p><em>Mary, Mary<em>_,_

Her name was Anya. Anya Braginsky. A Russian teen of 14 years. Tall, long ash blonde hair and cold violet eyes.

Alice had wanted for Emily to make a new friend, who was a girl. ("You can't constantly 'hang out' with boys! You're a _girl_, for heaven's sake!") But Emily was adamant that her current friends (a Hungarian, a Belgian and a Vietnamese boy) were the only ones she wanted. But Alice wouldn't have any of that.

So when a Russian family (well, Ukrainian and Belarusian too) moved in across the street, it was the perfect opportunity.

So there stood the bright blonde, staring at the Russian while Alice and Maddie conversed with Anya's older brother (his name was Dmitry) and the cold, youngest brother (who Emily remembered was called Nikolai).

_Quite contrary,_

As soon as Emily laid eyes on the girl, she thought she was weird. A shallow state of mind, yes, but what else was a 13-year-old American girl going to think? The way Anya smiled innocently at her, was creepy (and far from innocent).

But Emily, being the bold, brave character she was, flashed the girl a bright smile and held out her hand. Which Anya just stared at. With those scary, violet eyes. For a long time. It was unnerving.

(_She's meant to shake it!_)

The arm was quickly dropped and Emily let out a nervous chuckle.

...How awkward.

_How does your garden grow?_

When conversation slowly but surely picked up, it was quite the opposite of what the dense American had thought it would be. They talked about school, clothes, and boys (Emily did _not_ have a crush on her Vietnamese friend, right?). Just like how two typical teenage girls would. It was a far cry from hanging with the boys, but Emily seemed to enjoy it.

Then they started to talk about gardening. Anya stated that she loved sunflowers and that she grew them in her garden. Emily didn't have a favourite flower – there were so many to choose from.

("But I do like daises." A childish laugh in response)

Anya offered to show her the garden, and see what she had done to it.

(The look on her face...was unreadable)

Emily, confusedly, allowed herself to be lead through the house (boxes piled all over the place). Only a week in, the house sparsely decorated, and the garden was priority?

As soon as they reached the garden, Emily gasped.

_With silver bells and cockle-shells,_

The younger girl's blue eyes widened.

It was..._horrible! _

(Horrible was not a strong enough word)

The garden was a mess: huge tufts of grass were missing; heaps of soil piled up against the battered shed and the surrounded fences were drooping and falling apart.

But that wasn't the worst part. (Yes, it gets worse)

One would expect flowers or weeds to grow in a garden, but poor Emily saw no such thing. What she saw was horrifying.

(She'd be having nightmares and crawling into Maddie's bed)

Body parts. Yes, human limbs embedded into the soil. Rotten arms erect , waving in the wind. Decomposing legs that were arranged to make diamond shapes. And decapitated heads, staring into her soul.

Anya smiled joyously and pointed at the pond filled with a crimson liquid. Blood. ("Blood is thicker than water, da? Also much prettier.")

Emily felt nauseated; she almost fainted but managed to scream.

(She was in a horror movie. She was having a nightmare. She'd wake up and Alice would comfort her. Everything would be alright.)

_And pretty maids all in a row, row, row,_

But she didn't wake up. She was still in the hellish garden, with the devil girl staring at her. _Laughing__._

(Satanic. Satanic laughter)

Emily felt so dizzy, so sick, _so scared_. She hated herself for coming to this house, hated Alice for dragging her there, hated Maddie for saying it would be nice to visit.

("I'm sure they're nice people.")

But most of all, she hated the demon that stood before her. Her smile, her accent, her (evil) aura.

The American wasn't going to stay for much longer.

_Pretty maids all in a row_

The tomboy turned on her heel and ran, never looking back. She ignored the monster's voice and bolted through the bleak dungeon, thriving to see the sun's brightness.

She stumbled over boxes and knocked a few over. (She thought she heard something smash). But she didn't care. Emily was used to getting into trouble, but not used to meeting demons.

Finally, she made it outside and lept onto Alice, almost sending them both hurtling to the ground.

The brothers stared, Maddie yelped and Alice scolded the teen and ignored her babbling. ("A monster. A demon. The devil! Save me!")

The Brit told the whimpering girl to wipe her tears and apologised to the brothers. ("I don't know what's gotten over the silly girl! I am terribly sorry.") Dmitry just laughed it off whereas Nikolai glared at the trio of females.

The visit was cut short, and the girls turned to leave. Anya (the demon) appeared and waved innocently to Emily but no such gesture was returned. Just a fearful glance.

_Mary, Mary_

_(Anya. Her name is Anya)_

_Quite contrary,_

_(She's weird, freaky, __**a monster!**__)_

_How does your garden grow?_

_(Grow? It doesn't grow naturally...)_

_With silver bells and cockle-shells,_

_(More like severed limbs and lead pipes!)_

_And pretty maids all in a row, row, row,_

_(Rotting heads arranged in a row, row, row...)_

_Pretty maids all in a row_

_(Pretty maids are psycho bitches)_


End file.
